


Hey.

by hotchocolat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Family Drama, Inspired by..., Letters, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolat/pseuds/hotchocolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 'The Perks Of Being A Wallflower'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday, 4 July, 2000

Hey,

I know it's been a while since I've written to you, but I've been pretty busy. Family drama; you know how it goes. My mom took all of my connections to the outside work, therefore I haven't been about to keep in touch via email or talk/text. It's bullshit really. I'm hand writing this so it might be a bit sloppy. I never had the best handwriting. My mom got a new boyfriend this year and he's been staying with us. He says that his "place" got "flooded" so mom's letting him stay here for a while. To be honest, fucking hate the guy. He's always getting on my nerves, eats everything, and running up all of the fucking bills; even then, mom doesn't seem to care. This 'boyfriend' of her's is named Richard, but I call him Dick. Mom fucking hate it when I call him that, but I mean, I'm not wrong. Plus, Dick is the appropriate nickname for Richard's anyways.

Oh, by the way, happy 4th of July. Mom's making burgers and hot dogs and is ,obviously, completely unaware that **I don't eat meat**. It's whatever, I'll just eat whatever's left in the fridge, that is, if Dick didn't eat it all yet.

If you must know, all I had to eat today was two slices of whole wheat bread with lettuce and tomato. That's all that was is the fridge! This fucking Dick guy's got to go; he eats everything, sticks his nose in all of my business and is just...a pain in my ass! It is safe to say that mom has _terrible_ taste is men, that must be why she's always got a new one for every fucking month.

Anyways, I don't have much else to say. Oh, I start my final year of high school in two months and I'm not excited about that one bit. High school is, like, Hell on earth and I have tried, during all of my high school career, to avoid anyone at all cost.

I'll write to you regularly this time, I promise.

 

-Frank.


	2. Wednesday, 6 July, 2000

Hey,

I promised you I'd write more often didn't I? Well I am and I have some shitty news. For starters, I got grounded again. I swear, that Dick guy is just ruining my life on purpose. I guess it was my fault too. I called him a jackass in front of my mom. I called him a jackass because he was acting like one. I'm not sure if that's a valid explanation, but whatever. She freaked out and told me that my disrespectful behavior would not be tolerated in this household. I don't get her sometimes. I'm seventeen for fuck sake. Dick isn't really that much of a great example either. He's a fuckin dirtball and he's a lazy asshole on top of that.

Last night, he made a shitload of a mess and didn't even bother to help mom clean it up. "You gonna clean that shit up?" I whispered it in his ear 'cause if mom heard me, I would probably be more than grounded. He told me to go fuck myself! How the fuck is it that my mom **never** hears the shit he says to me!? He just sat there on the couch like he always does, with his feet on the coffee table, and watched reruns of the same shit he watches, like, everyday.

My friend Mikey (you might know him) said he'd be able to get me a job for the summer. And if I'm good, it should stretch out into this upcoming school year! I'm so stocked. It's this record store about a block away from my house. Mom says that if I do get this job then she'd loosen up my 'punishment'. If what she says is true, then I really want this job. I can't stay in this house for three weeks with her douche of a boyfriend how doesn't even pull his weight around here. Come to think of it, his name really suits him at this point. I'm sure he'll be gone before this month is over. Mom never knows what she's looking for in a man. She only thing she's consistent with is picking up assholes.

Anyways, wish me luck with getting this job. pray for me even. My life depends on it --- my sanity even. I'll let you know how everything goes after my interview.

 

-Frank


End file.
